Demon
by Henry The HAP
Summary: Bloodsport 2. Demon is in love with Alex, he just doesn't know how to show him. First Bloodsport fanfic. EVER!


Disclaimer: Bloodsport 2 and its characters do not belong to me. Neither does the Kumite.

**I call the first Bloodsport fanfiction!** *being childish*

**Summary:** I do it for him. All for him. I just want him to want me, as I want him. Demon/Alex

**Warning: **Violence, slash and sex. In that order.

I do it for him. He doesn't see it, doesn't know what I've done for him. I told him, the day he came to my prison; "I'm watching you", and it was the truth. I watched him, and I watched his back. I knew Mr. Chien would want revenge for losing face, and so I set up that fight in the jail, because I knew they would try to kill him otherwise. I forced him to attack that guard, and have him locked up in solitaire, because I knew they wanted another go at beating him. I contacted Mr. Leung to let him know where his thief was, and subtly hinted that he should get Alex out so he could undo what he did wrong.

Those people I fought, and hurt so badly, I did it so that he could see my strength, so that he could know I was worthy of him. Alex, however, did not see it like that. I saw the look in his eyes, when I beat that man to within an inch of his life, and it hurt, but I needed him to understand, and so I continued. Each time I fought someone, each time I hit them harder than I needed to, I saw the same look in his face. The look of disgust and horror at what I had done. It hurt me each time, knowing that he didn't understand why I was doing it.

This has been they way of my family for centuries. Wooing our chosen one through strength, showing them that we have the power to take care of them and keep them safe... It is our way. And it's not working on Alex.

I watch the man in front of me fall, and look over to Alex to see if he has understood it yet. I see the all too familiar look in his eyes. I flex for him, in some twisted, weak last attempt at seeing anything else in his eyes, awe, lust, even fear of my strength, but he just turns away. I do not know what to do anymore. The Kumite will soon be over, and he still doesn't see how much I want him. How much I need him.

I am getting sloppy. I was so busy flexing for Alex that I let a man hit me _and_ kick me, before I knocked him out cold. I look at Alex, and see him watching me, disgust in his face. I let that man get his attack in, maybe Alex now sees me as weak? But the next fight lets me know that nothing between us has changed.

I'm supposed to fight this big buffoon of a guy. I am a little worried, as I have already seen him fight. He has no special technique, but he makes up for it in muscle. Only a few seconds into the fight, does he make it clear that this will be a slight challenge. Unfortunately for him, this means that I will have to go further to show my worth to Alex, and since this was the last fight before facing him, I was already going to take drastic measures. I grab my opponent in a grip he cannot hope to break free from, and as Alex meets my eye, I snap my opponent's neck. He drops dead to the floor, and silence fills the room.

The judges stand up, and turn their backs to me. I don't care. I did this for you, Alex, but you still can't see it.

It is time for the final match. I am to fight Alex. It pains me, as it will mean that I will have to hurt him a lot, to make him realize that he must submit to me. He looks beautiful as he walks up on to the podium were we're going to fight. I wish I could just claim him here, in front of everyone, so that they can see that he belongs to me, and me alone. On the other hand, I do not wish for them to see him like that. That is for me alone to witness.

At first, I think that I have won. He lies there, on the ground, so thoroughly beaten, and though it saddens me that it had to come to this for him to realize that he is mine, I am happy.

The next thing I know, Alex is back on his feet, with a new spark in his eyes. For a moment, I was actually stupid enough to think that I could still beat him. I should have known better.

As I lay on my back on the cold, hard floor of the podium, I knew that he was above me, that he was my superior and that he couldn't ever belong to me. To him, I was not worthy.

Now, as I see him accept the honour of being a champion in the Kumite, all I can feel is the emptiness of knowing my fight for him is over, and that I failed, abysmally. Alex Cardo can never be mine.

************************************

TBC...


End file.
